The invention relates generally to a retrofitted device for a walker to monitor and improve the user's posture. Currently there are a number of solutions for improving one's posture when using a walker. Some of these solutions attempt to wear a back straightening device that resembles a support garment, but these solutions fail to meet the needs of the market because these items may be difficult to put on for someone with limited mobility. Other solutions attempt to leave the responsibility for keeping good posture on the user or the caretaker of the walker user, but these solutions are similarly unable to meet the needs of the market because it is easy to forget and develop bad habits.